


Care

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant cannon ships [6]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Madalena deals with the emotions one feels when gifted a box of ears.
Relationships: Gareth/Madalena (Galavant)
Series: Galavant cannon ships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I got at galavantjokes on tumblr-Now tadcoopers-throneroom
> 
> I did not consent to my works being published on the ao3 app

Madalena closed the door when Gareth left the room. In some vain way she hoped the physical barrier between them could calm the malestorm of feelings raging inside her. She glanced at the box Gareth gave her. Earrings with the ears of the previous owners still attached.

This has to be some sort of scheme, the only people who are kind for no reasons are fools. And Gareth is no fool. The only logical explanation is this is a part of some scheme to have him be the only one on the throne. Even if he has shown that he gets by on strength and not brains when he can. And if he wants the throne so badly he would probably just kill her. It has to be something else then. It’s not like he cares about her or good lord. 

Madalena felt faint and a bit giddy at the thought. The prospect of anyone caring about her, let alone someone she respects, caring about her is almost too much. The closest thing she had to someone who liked her was Galavant and he only liked the idea of her. 

The more she thought about it the more it made since. Gareth has proved over and over again with Richard that he protects his friends. So of course he would cut the ears off someone who hurt her. 

She also never cared about anyone in her life. And she cares about Gareth more then she thought she could ever care about anyone. And it terrifies her that friendship doesn’t describe how she cares for him.


End file.
